


Колыбель

by rozhanna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozhanna/pseuds/rozhanna
Summary: В свои шестнадцать лет Лэнс по уши влюбляется.





	Колыбель

В свои шестнадцать лет Лэнс по уши влюбляется — страстно, безрассудно. Они с Китом вдвоём под одним одеялом, их пальцы переплетены.  
— Проклятье, маллет, — ворчливо шепчет он Когане почти в самое ухо. — Мало того, что ты постоянно во сне пинаешься, так ещё отбираешь у меня одеяло, — и прижимается ещё теснее, ещё крепче к его спине, уткнувшись носом между лопаток.  
Кит улыбается краешками губ. Ему приятно ощущать руку на своём боку, чувствовать мягкие поцелуи — от затылка и ниже: — Нам предстоит трудный день.  
— Не тяжелее предыдущих.  
— Мало ли.  
Монотонный гул моторов убаюкивает, подкрадывается сонливость. Никто из них не замечает, как тускнеет яркий свет. 

Есть сны плоские, серые. Есть зрелищные, с увлекательным сюжетом, но сегодня всё по-другому. Оглушённый, Лэнс распахивает глаза, проводит рукой по лицу и замирает. Впереди не гусеница позвонков Когане, а потолок из алюминиевых реек, ещё слышны смех и громкие голоса, искорки от задора. Значит, его перенесли? Он уснул в другом месте.

Но зачем? 

Голос Пидж раздаётся совсем рядом: — Он проснулся! 

— Ребята, — выдыхает Лэнс потрясённо, шёпотом.

Зал украшен воздушными шариками и разноцветными лентами. — С днём рождения, — улыбается Аллура с нежностью, в её руках торт с бело-розовой кремовой надписью и свечками. Широ рядом, с бутылкой, полной тёмной жидкости. Это похоже на сон, разве нет? 

Кит стоит поодаль от них, сложив руки на груди, его уголки губ слегка изогнуты. Нет. Всё-таки не сон. И ведь проболтался! Поначалу отсчитывать земное время в межзвёздном пространстве было непросто, но быстро вошло в привычку — это важно, когда позади остаются родные люди. 

Семья. 

Ханк радостно расцветает при виде Лэнса: — Я приготовил очень вкусное блюдо — рыбу, запечённую с морковкой и яблоками.  
— Это всё, конечно, здорово, — несколько неуверенно тянет МакКлейн, — но как же Заркон? 

— Нам нужен один день отдыха, — Кит садится рядом с ним, подтянув к себе колено.

Втягивая воздух, Лэнс следит за его взглядом, наблюдая, как Широ смеётся, похлопывая Ханка по плечу, как Пидж взбирается на шаткую стремянку, поддерживаемую Кораном, чтобы повесить зеркальный шар, а Аллура разглаживает складки на платье. 

Сколько всего произошло за последнее время? 

— Может быть, ты и прав.  
— Хорошо.  
— Хорошо? Это что? Ду-воп?

Кит секунду колеблется, неуверенно пожимая плечами: — Да, у Широ странный вкус.

Музыка заглушает слова, а его губы приоткрываются в улыбке или чтобы глотнуть воздуха, и у Лэнса рождается мимолётное желание прикоснуться к нему, поцеловать в щёку, уголок рта. Не вставая, он тянется к Киту всем корпусом, когда Ханк увлекает их в гущу танцующих. 

— Мы успели кое-что соорудить, — улыбается задорно Пидж, поправляя очки на переносице.

Это похоже на... 

На телефон?

На настоящий телефон с двенадцатью кнопками. Что, в общем-то, сумасшествие. Но голос матери Лэнс слышит ещё до того, как успевает поднести трубку к уху:  
— Всё в порядке. Ты же знаешь, распорядок дня в гарнизоне устанавливает военный комендант. — Он врёт. Понятное дело, он врёт. Но если родителям так и не сообщили, что случилось, то и ему не стоит: — Я по вам тоже скучаю, по тебе и по папе! 

Соединение обрывается внезапно, съедаемое помехами. Глаза мгновенно наполняются прозрачной влагой, нос краснеет, но на сердце легко от одной только мысли о том, что с семьёй всё в порядке. 

— Мы могли унести больше запчастей и оборудования с космического рынка, если бы Кит не маялся дурью, — фыркает Холт.  
— Кит?

В голосе Ханка слышится смущение: — У него возникли какие-то дела.

Это совсем не похоже на Когане, но всё встаёт на свои места, когда по возвращению в каюту МакКлейн застаёт его переодетым в девочку — нижнее кружевное бельё ярко-алого цвета, ажурные чулки, которые при ходьбе подчёркивают стройность ног в туфлях на высоких каблуках. 

Это невероятно. 

Крышесносно. 

Сердце спотыкается в груди, а затем начинает биться бешеным галопом. 

— С такой малышкой, — заговорщически шепчет Лэнс ему на ухо, приблизившись почти вплотную, обнимая за плечи и покрывая поцелуями шею, — я бы с удовольствием развлёкся.

Слюна во рту становится вязкой и тягучей от одного только взгляда на откровенный наряд. 

От восторга. 

Кит откидывает голову назад, слегка прогнувшись в пояснице. Холодные пальцы щекочут его кожу, опускаются ниже, к мышцам живота. Играясь, они проскальзывают под кружевное бельё, ближе к напряжённому члену, готовому, кажется, взорваться от малейшего прикосновения. 

Заворожённо наблюдая за ним, Лэнс убирает ладонь всего на пару секунд, смачивает в слюне пальцы и снова проводит рукой по стволу, поддразнивая, поглаживая головку. Приглушённый стон наполняет его восторгом, он ощущает головокружительную смесь удовольствия, волнения и восторга, когда Кит оглядывается, а затем трётся ягодицами о его пах, гладит выпуклость в штанах.

— Тебе понравится, — с мягкой настойчивостью Кит подталкивает его к постели, припав губами к полураскрытому рту. Он стягивает с Лэнса пижамные брюки, чёрные хлопковые трусы и белую футболку, а затем медленно опускается на колени между раскинутых ног.

Влажное тепло его рта просто опьяняет. 

Настолько, что Лэнс счастливо вздыхает и закрывает на мгновение глаза. Кровь кипит в жилах огнём, пока горячие губы легко, почти невесомо скользят по внутренней стороне правого бедра, оставляя цепочку влажных поцелуев. Кит спускается вниз и описывает круги языком вокруг ствола.

— Maldito sea, — стонет Лэнс осипшим голосом.

Не в силах выносить эту сладостную пытку, он выгибает бёдра навстречу, толкаясь в чужой кулак. Кит же почти полностью отстраняется, движением ног одна об другую сбрасывает туфли, а потом наклоняется к нему снова, медленно проводит языком по сети мышц вблизи ануса, щекоча нервы, слегка оттягивает мошонку вниз, поочередно массирует и слегка посасывает яйца, отчего пальцы Лэнса судорожно мнут простыню.

Это невыносимо. 

— Ты хочешь моей смерти, — выдыхает он, когда тело сводит от напряжения. 

— Мне нравится выражение твоего лица, — по губам Кита блуждает самодовольная усмешка. 

У Лэнса взъерошены волосы и горят щёки. 

И вид томный, и взгляд просящий.

Загляденье.

— Выражение твоего мне нравится больше, — фыркает Лэнс незамедлительно, неловко пряча раскрасневшееся лицо в ладонях, глядя сквозь растопыренные пальцы на Кита, на прикосновения его жаркого, влажного языка, который медленно облизывает член снизу вверх. — Возьми его глубже.

И Кит берёт, не прерывая зрительного контакта. Он отлично смотрится с членом, торчащим изо рта — эта картина предстаёт явственно и живо. Припухшие губы, обхватившие головку, выразительные скулы. Уздечка упирается в верхнее нёбо.

Лэнс проводит кончиком пальца по его щеке и дотрагивается до губ, обводит подушечкой контур.

Кит мог бы принять член целиком — не впервой, но не торопится, оставаясь ведомым. Рука зарывается в его волосы, ещё больше взлохматив их, пропуская через пальцы, а затем Лэнс медленно толкает бёдра вперёд. В податливое горло, пытаясь проникнуть каждый раз всё глубже и глубже.

Там скользко. 

Узко. 

Кит почти заглатывает его член до основания и делает несколько возвратно-поступательных движений, прежде чем выпустить окончательно. Из уголка губ тянется ниточка прозрачной слюны.

— Иди ко мне, — тяжело дыша, Лэнс нежно берёт его за руку, тянет к себе. 

Ничем не сдерживаемые, они целуются, сливаясь губами. Языки сплетаются во рту, ладони скользят к плечам, а затем вниз, повторяя изгиб тела. 

— Я хочу тебя, — шепчет он на ухо Киту. И стягивает с него кружевные трусики, не в силах больше ждать. Кит остаётся в одних чулках с подвязками, Лэнс гладит его ноги, задержавшись там, где шёлк встречается с кожей, накрывает ртом затвердевший сосок. 

От нежных прикосновений прошивает огнём насквозь. Заранее хорошо подготовившись, растянув анус пальцами, Кит суёт руку между их телами, раздвигает ноги — шире, ещё шире, берёт твёрдый член Лэнса в руки и направляет ко входу, неспешно оседлав его бёдра.

— Из тебя вышел бы неплохой наездник, — начинает тот, собираясь отпустить шутку, но дыхание окончательно сбивается, стоит только головке оказаться внутри.

Кажется, он даже не может сделать вдох, что-то сдавливает лёгкие, выбивая из них остатки кислорода. 

Кит прекрасен. 

Он двигается медленно и плавно, приподнимаясь и опускаясь на возбуждённый член. 

— Наслаждаешься видом? 

Лэнс с трудом сглатывает. 

Он неотрывно наблюдает за тем, как член исчезает внутри изящного тела, а затем перемещает руку, чутко и нежно сжимает горячую плоть Когане. Где-то внизу живота тугой узел, а желание такое острое, нестерпимое, что кажется, будто собственное сердце не выдержит напора. 

Они потные, разгорячённые. 

Кит запрокидывает голову, стонет громко. С надрывом. 

Хаотичные рывки продолжаются до тех пор, пока невероятная смесь удовольствия не обрушивается на обоих, окончательно погребя под собой. — Чёрт, — выдыхает Лэнс, придя к финишу как раз в тот момент, когда Кит содрогается всем телом от оргазма.

Пытаясь отдышаться, тот прижимается лбом к его лбу, обнимает дрожащими руками за шею.

— Я знал, что тебе понравится.

Усмехаясь широко, Лэнс целует его в ответ.

— Ты шутишь, наверное? Это было великолепно, маллет. 

В свои семнадцать лет Лэнс по уши влюблён — страстно, безрассудно. Они с Китом вдвоём под одним одеялом, их пальцы переплетены.

И, что самое важное: они счастливы.

Попеременно взрываясь сверхновыми и рассыпаясь фейерверком, непостижимая Вселенная укачивает паладинов Вольтрона в своих объятиях.


End file.
